


En Route

by 017Bluefield



Category: Battlefield (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherhood, Drabble, Gen, Humanity, One Shot, Post-Story, Post-War Story, Spoilers, War Stories, War Story, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/017Bluefield/pseuds/017Bluefield
Summary: They'll manage. After all, they're just looking for the right way.A random drabble set after Through Mud and Blood, the War Story of Daniel Edwards.





	

The sun is still climbing to its apex.

The two men are still walking along the main road. The breeze cause the blades of grass on this side to wave to no one in particular, and weakly tries to knock the pair onto their backs.

The sky is starting to become overcast.

The man on the right is wearing sullied fatigues, with a Mauser C96 in his bare hand. He looks up. "Light grey…" he says. "Looks like we don't have to worry about a sudden shower, MacManus."

On his left, one arm around his companion's shoulders, is the older man in a jacket—MacManus. The jacket has a recent bullet hole on its right-hand side. Having suffered injury some hours ago, this jaded man only has his fellow to support him as they walked.

MacManus glances up, too. "Really?" he asks. "Damn. I'd take rain over that artillery fire any day."

The younger man shrugged his right shoulder, as not to make the bullets stuck in the gunner's shoulder go deeper. "You think a little rain'll stop 'em from firing another volley?"

"Doubt it. If Fritz knows we're out here—and thank the Lord that's not the case—I doubt we'd still be walking here now."

"…Well, that's reason enough not to stop, then."

"Yeah." Silence. Then MacManus looked over at his friend. "…You sure you don't need to take a break, though, Edwards?"

The younger man—Edwards—looked at him. "Soon as we find an abandoned house or something of the like," he said. "We better not take our luck out here for granted—not now."

The older man nodded. "All right. Lead the way, driver."

And with that, the two carried on. Seeking the right way to the town of Cambrai.


End file.
